


sick

by mssjynx



Series: 2016 dec. requests [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: prompt: “sick delirious, ohm and toonz make him feel better on a rainy day (movie night)”-jonathan comes up sick the day he and his boyfriends plan to go out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. instead of leaving their boyfriend and going by themselves, luke and ryan go to jonathan's to make dinner for themselves and watch netflix.





	sick

**Author's Note:**

> deliohmtoonz fic - [ fluff request ]  
> warnings: cursing, flirty neck kissing, poly bois  
> 3011 words  
> \- @mellowdreemurr request -  
> ..  
> chinxino5.tumblr.com

His phone rang from his bedroom as he stepped out of the bathroom, skin hot with a towel around his waist. He read the contact name with a fond smile on his lips and answered it. “Hey babe, what’s up?”

“Luke, I don’t thi-.” His boyfriend’s voice was rough and husky and the sneeze that cut his sentence short sounded unpleasantly painful.

He frowned at the carpet. “Jon? Are you alright?” The concern was evident in his voice and it only grew as the man on the line started coughing violently. He waited patiently as his lover got his lungs working again, sounding sickly with every breath. “Did you catch something?”

Jonathan grunted, clearing his throat. “Must’ve,” he forced out, voice cracking. “Can’t do dinner t’night, go with Ry.”

The older man rolled his eyes, although it went unseen. “No. We’ve been planning this dinner together for two damn weeks. We’ll just come to yours and Ry can cook his five-star lasagne and we can cuddle and watch Netflix, alright?”

“No-.” His next words were replaced by a wheezing cough. Luke waited, pinning the phone between his shoulder and his ear, and pulled on baggy pants and a loose shirt. He ignored the sharp outfit he’d laid out on the bed prior to getting in the shower. “You can’t waste the reservation! You love that restaurant. I’m gonna go sleep soon anyway.”

Luke glanced up as his bedroom door opened, Ryan walking in with a curious look on his face. He looked between the new shirt and jeans on the bed, and the casually-dressed man before him. Luke took a moment to admire the way Ryan’s jeans fit his legs and hips so perfectly. It was a shame he wouldn’t be wearing them out but Luke knew he’d see him in them another time.

“Go get changed, babe. Delly’s come up sick so we’ll go have dinner there, is that okay?” Ryan’s confusion melted to worry and concern. He hurried over to his boyfriend and took the phone from him.

“Hey baby, you alright? We’ll be over in twenty- stay put and get warm,” he gushed, always the mother-hen of their relationship. He pushed the phone back to Luke’s chest without waiting, placing a light kiss on his cheek as both ignored the whingeing that croaked from the device. “I’ll go get changed.”

With that, the brunette rushed from the room, barely giving the tallest time to admire his ass before he was gone. He lifted the phone back to his ear. “Delirious, shut the fuck up.”

“C’mon, I have Buddy to keep me company,” he whined.

“Jonathan.”

He huffed a sigh. “Yes, Luke?”

“We planned this dinner to be together, not just to go to a fancy restaurant.” He threw his towel into the bathroom, slipping on comfortable shoes and hurrying out the front. Ryan appeared beside him, donning comfortable clothes and a happy but concerned smile. “The reservation can be postponed. We can go another time. Tonight we just want to have dinner together, like we haven’t been able to do for ages, okay?”

Silence greeted him, the other man obviously fighting between being stubborn and being grateful. Luke smiled at Ryan in victory as they hurried through the light rain and hopped into the car. The brunette leaned close to Luke, speaking to the phone: “We’ll be there in three minutes, baby, boil the kettle and stay warm!”

A grunt of disapproval accompanied the sigh of defeat their boyfriend let out. “Drive safe,” was all he said before hanging up and allowing Luke to put his phone in his back pocket.

The drive was short, though not complete without Luke’s usual complaint of why on Earth he didn’t live with both boyfriends. Having to drive those few minutes through four sets of traffic lights and two main roads was always too far to venture in order to see one third of their relationship. Ryan just laughed, a promise of “Soon, Toonzy,” leaving his lips like every other time.

Ryan almost tripped three times while rushing to the elevator and along the corridor to reach Jonathan’s apartment. He held a bag to his chest and knocked on the door with his knee, too impatient to wait for Luke to catch up and knock for him. The second he heard the weak voice call out, “It’s open,” he pushed through the door and vanished into the apartment.

By the time Luke had followed him in and locked the door, Ryan had the stove on and ingredients cooking. “Don’t make a mess of my damn kitchen!” He couldn’t help but smile at the husky, broken voice of their boyfriend. The younger man appeared, shuffling into the kitchen with an oversized blanket covering him completely and pooling around his feet. He tripped over it every few steps, thin fingers clutching the ends of it to hold it tightly around him.

“You look like shit.” Luke couldn’t help but be brutally honest as he draped an arm around his sickly-looking lover. Jon sniffed, eyes red and watery above his pout.

“Fuck you,” he spat pitifully, stubbornly snuggling into him. Luke nearly fell as the shorter man allowed all of his weight to depend on him, thankful for his strength to hold the both of them upright. By Jon’s smirk, he knew what he did and didn’t feel sorry in the slightest.

Ryan glanced over his shoulder, pouring hot water into three cups holding teabags. His soft green eyes widened. “Holy shit, you look like you’re dying,” he exclaimed. Luke snickered at the insulted look Jon adopted.

“Wow, good to see you two fuckers. I’ve missed your ugly mugs too. Get out of my house, you assholes,” he muttered, wriggling out of his boyfriend’s hold to shuffle across the floor. Any time he caught either man’s eye, he glared and stuck his bottom lip out like a five year old.

Handing the spoon to Luke, Ryan curled his arms around the youngest of their trio and let his head rest on his shoulder. “You know that’s not what we mean,” he said, pressing a kiss to Jon’s jawline. “We love you, whether you’re sick or not. Right Luke?” he waited, Jonathan studying his emerald eyes with a distrustful frown. After a few long seconds of silence, Ryan turned to glare at Luke who was pretending to scroll through his phone. “Right, Luke?” he repeated.

“Sure.”

Jonathan grunted. “Bitch.” He reluctantly allowed himself to be embraced by his more lovable boyfriend, glaring over his shoulder at the oldest who just snickered in amusement. “Ohmie, can we dump him? I don’t want him anymore, he’s mean.” Luke’s eyes twinkled with a cheeky sort of fondness and Jonathan raised the bird out of his blanket-cloak when the bearded man blew several over-dramatic kisses in his direction.

“Maybe tomorrow, love. Lemme finish up cooking and we can go watch Game of Thrones until it’s ready to eat, okay? Then we can watch any movies of your choice. Sound good?” he untangled himself from the brunette, tapping his cheeks lightly to make sure he’d been listening. At Jon’s stubborn nod, he slipped out of his grip and returned to the stove.

The sick man eyed his boyfriend from across the kitchen. The suspicious glare probably wasn’t as subtle as Jonathan would have liked but it was clear he didn’t care much as Luke shot him a teasing wink. When blue eyes were cast to the ceiling, an uncaring look on his face, Luke took a few steps towards him. Those blue eyes snapped to his smirk and he stumbled back over his blanket.

“Stay back,” he said, sniffing. His ferocious glare did nothing to scare the older man away and he sent a helpless look to Ryan who just watched with a twinkle in his eye.

“If you kiss him, I’m not kissing you,” Ryan reminded Luke, and Jon’s look of desperation turned to harsh insult.

“Excuse me!?” he gasped.

Ryan shrugged. “You’re sick and we’re sharing enough germs as it is.” He put the wide dish into the oven. “I don’t want to play pass the parcel with your disease.”

“What, so you two can kiss each other but not me!?” Even though it made complete sense to him that he shouldn’t kiss either of them, he still sniffled and whinged like a child. His illness made him feel tired and a tired Delirious loved affection. What was the point if he couldn’t get even that?

Luke still grinned, hands in his pockets as he sauntered towards his youngest boyfriend. Jon shuffled back. “No, go away,” he swatted at the man with his hands, catching the DIY coat before it fell off him and pulling it tight.

For each step Luke took forwards, he took one back, yet his foolproof plan was foiled as he hit a wall. Luke closed in on him, curling his arms around his shorter boyfriend and ducking down to lift him up.

“Luke!” he shrieked, voice breaking as he was thrown up over the man’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Put me down, you bitch! Fuck you!”

Ryan shook his head as the man was carried out of the room, squealing and kicking as Luke jostled him around, hand _conveniently_ holding his ass. He set the timer on the oven, putting dishes in the sink and getting out a pack of Maltesers. Placing the three cups of tea on a plastic tray, he carefully carried it into the next room.  

The living room had no lights on but the TV, the couch holding Luke who had a grumpy Jonathan sitting between his legs, his strong arms curled around the sick man’s waist and his head rested on his shoulder. Jon was obviously trying to stay stubborn and stoic as Luke laid affectionate kisses along his shoulder and the side of his neck. It was clear to Ryan that his blue eyes were melting and that he was anything but unhappy with the situation. Luke knew it too.

“Game of Thrones?” Luke suggested, reaching for the remote at Jon’s nod. Ryan placed a few pillows at Jon’s feet, taking a seat on the floor between his legs instead and wrapping his own blanket around himself. They all fell silent as Luke navigated through the TV and Jon buried his fingertips in Ryan’s hair. Green eyes fell shut and the three of them listened to the rain outside. It had carried through the entire day with light showers, but as the night settled it grew heavy, thundering down around and above them.

Jon melted against Luke’s chest, his fingers rubbing slow circles in Ryan’s scalp. Their silliness and teasing faded away to a comfortable silence of content and for the first time in a while all three were together for the night, peaceful, happy and in love. The TV show started up on the episode following the last one they’d all watched together and Luke couldn’t stop the fond smile on his face as Jon and Ryan devoted their entire attention to the screen. The two of them followed the action closely, jumping at certain parts and leaning forward in anticipation in others. He kept his laughter silent and tapped Ryan’s shoulder gently until the other knowingly raised a hand and allowed their fingers to link loosely against the edge of the couch cushion.

When the timer of the oven rang, they paused the episode and Luke had to physically drag Jon from the couch to the dining table. They all sat and ate, telling each other what they’d been doing, what they’d missed out on. The occasional joke or prod of teasing was passed across the table with the water jug and the plate of garlic bread, and Jon thanked his sickness silently for pulling both his boyfriends to his home instead of the restaurant.

As nice as the place was, their experiences going out in public together weren’t always the best. As much as Luke assured him that there wouldn’t be a problem and as much as he knew the likeliness of there being an issue was small, he didn’t like to risk it.

Out in public it was hard to be affectionate and it was obvious all three spent more time on edge than they did laughing. People often glared in their direction or even shouted their disgust at them. It was weird enough to be publicly queer, but to be romantic with two other men? It was just not right to most people.

But here in his home with blankets and homemade food, they could be happy and comfortable. He smiled into his plate as the two men across and beside him burst out into laughter at the recounted story he told of running into the old lady downstairs in just his briefs. Their faces were glowing with happiness and he knew there was no one else he’d rather be with, no matter what other assholes thought of them.

After dinner Ryan fetched some medication for the brunette who (obviously) claimed he didn’t need anything and that his body was an impenetrable tank of power and fury that could pummel any puny disease that tried to infiltrate it. Of course, this claim went down the drain as he sneezed violently three times in a row through the word ‘fury’, and when he tried to continue the sentence, his throat closed up and forced him into a coughing fit when he tried to gasp in air.

Ryan pushed the tablets against his pursed lips. “Stop being a baby,” he scolded, poking him in the chest and stomach in weak attempts to make him open his mouth.

The man grunted, trying to speak without parting his lips. His humming sounded something like either, “You can’t make me!” or “I’m not a baby!”, Ryan couldn’t tell. He just gave Luke a look until the bearded man pulled his stubborn lover back against him. He buried his face in the crook of his neck and placed kisses along the bones of his shoulder and collar, knowing full well that it was the quickest way to get him weak in the knees. Jon grunted again, attempting to shove him away, and pressed his lips together tighter in defiance.

Luke grinned, holding him still and sliding his tongue along the pale skin, rising goosebumps in its trail. Jon quivered and melted against him. He hummed, unable to verbally tell his partner to fuck off like he’d wanted to. His body betrayed him as he stretched his neck up to allow his lover more access to the milky skin.

Ryan just rolled his eyes, his show-off of a boyfriend taking his damn time.

Luke grinned against the side of his throat and bit down gently on the sensitive skin. Jon gasped, a broken whimper dropping from his tongue. The moment his lips parted, Ryan pushed his thumb and index finger into the hollows of his cheeks, forcing his mouth open and pushing the tablets past his teeth. Jon made a sound of alarm from the back of his throat, but Luke clamped a hand over his mouth before he could spit the medicine back out.

“Swallow it.” As an afterthought, he smirked and added: “You’re good at that.” The comment earned an elbow to his ribs. Jonathan swallowed the pills and shoved his boyfriends away grumpily.

He turned to Luke and slapped a hand against his chest. “Traitor bitch,” he snapped, and Luke laughed.

“I’m not a traitor: I was never on your side,” he corrected and earned another harder slap to the chest. He grinned, unbothered completely and enveloped Ryan in a tight hug. Just to tease their ill lover, he tilted Ryan’s head up and pressed their lips together. Ryan rolled his eyes, letting them close for a second as Luke nipped at his bottom lip. When he pulled back, Jonathan was shuffling out of the room with his blanket over his head.

“I’m leaving this relationship,” he announced dramatically and they followed him with grins on their faces. “I want new boyfriends! Boyfriends who don’t tease me and don’t fuck wit’ me.” His nasally voice made his already silly words even more ridiculous and he grumbled as the two men sat either side of him. Despite his glare, he shifted so two sets of arms could curl around him and he didn’t complain as they squished him between them. “Fuck you guys,” he forced out.

Ryan kissed his cheek lovingly. “You don’t want new boyfriends,” he cooed, resting his fingers at the nape of his neck. They slowly rubbed circles into the muscles either side of his spine and he swallowed the urge to hum with pleasure. He was _grumpy_.

“You know we love you,” Luke added, one hand resting on the man’s thigh as he murmured his words against Jon’s pierced ear.

He struggled to shake off his anticipation and shouldered both men away from him. He tugged the blanket around him tighter and reached for the remote. “Y’all are fuckin’ with me and I know it. I ain’t stupid, you dicks.” He hid half his face in his knees and the layers of blanket, peering out at the TV and trying to ignore the chuckling either side of him.

“You love us,” Ryan assured him, resting his head on the blanket-covered shoulder. Luke huffed a laugh and pulled Jon against his side, an arm secure around his waist.

The younger man ‘hmph’ed but stayed silent. He didn’t deny the claim and he didn’t need to agree with it either. Instead, he started Pocahontas and leant back into the couch and the hold of one boyfriend, the other playing with the rings on his fingers with a head on his shoulder.

His pout melted to a soft smile in seconds and the warmth that spread to his fingertips and toes was just a reminder of the love both men possessed for him and the love he returned with no hesitation in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys think! this is 3 of 12 requested fics i have to get done  
> feedback is always appreciated!  
> <3


End file.
